Fue en un cafe
by Natsuki Leing
Summary: Por fin el capitulo 4 final ya ya ok bye
1. Chapter 1

**_Bueno este fic surgió un viernes por la noche cuando salía de la Universidad y decidí detenerme en una cafetería a tomar un frappe con un pastel de chocolate… rodeada de parejas… me hizo pensar en hacer un fic de Shaka de Virgo (y no es que adore al buda, solo que se me hace tierno) y así se titula…_**

**Fue en un café**

Era una noche algo fría pero despejada en las calles de Grecia, uno de nuestros hermosos santos dorados caminaba por estas, de pronto algo le llamo la atención, de una de las cafeterías detrás del ventanal se veía una chica de cabello negro recogido en una coleta con un café frente a ella… su semblante era triste, solo se limitaba a ver la taza humeante que tenia frente suyo.

Nuestro caballero decidió entrar y por la pura curiosidad se acerco a la joven

-Se encuentra bien señorita- pregunto el caballero de virgo

La joven alzo la vista para toparse con unos hermosos ojos azulados y una cabellera rubia sedosa y larga, la reacción de ella fue de sorprenderse al principio pero después su semblante volvió a hacer el mismo- si, me encuentro bien señor-

Shaka no muy convencido por la respuesta se sentó frente a ella, haciendo señas al mesero de traerle un café por igual, al notar que la chica no se había percatado que seguía ahí, paso su vista a la derecha de ella, notaba su celular encima de una libreta, después desvió su mirada a la joven ella al parecer ya se había dado cuenta y lo estaba mirando algo extrañada…

-perdóneme…pero puedo saber el porque de su semblante triste- la chica se sonrojo un poco ante tal pregunta, nadie en su vida se había preocupado por su actitud y su estado de animo- yo…-empezó a decir- suelo tener estas melancolías de vez en cuando…

Shaka asintió ante las palabras de la joven, sin darse cuenta tomo la mano de la chica y la beso – no me gustaría verla triste la próxima vez que la vea…- la chica sonrió y dijo – Lyan…soy Lyan….y usted es- Shaka sonrió ante el gesto de la jovencita- Shaka…Shaka de Virgo…caballero dorado de Athena-

Y fue así que la noche se consumió en una amena plática entre ellos, cosa que se volvería a repetir nuevamente algún día.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sumary: Ahahaha…despues de semanas he regresado para su peor pedasilla…nah, bueno lo prometido es deuda aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia…espero que salga x.x_**

_**o**_

Después de aquella calida y tranquila noche de haber conversado, Shaka se encontraba meditando en su jardin del templo de Virgo, pero ejem… habia algo raro en el, no podia dejar de pensar en Lyan, al parecer esa jovencita le habia cautivado por completo…pero que demonios pensaba? El era un santo…el mas cercano a Dios no podia simplemente en una noche…enamorarse? Si eso…enamorarse de una chica a la que ni conocia a la perfeccion. Decidio mejor salir del templo y caminar por el santuario, los demas caballeros entrenaban arduamente (si eso! Entrenen!!! xD) cuando noto una prescencia familiar…era ella, sin duda era ella…Shaka apresuro el paso (inconcientemente…ajajaja xD) y cuando logro visualizar la figura, en efecto se trataba de Lyan, al parecer platicaba amenamente con…imposible!... hago de emocion!!! Ahahahaa soy malvada xD) Mu de Aries, al parecer ambos estaban tan felices hablando que Shaka sintio..huy…algo..dentro de el…que habra sido no se sabe…

Shaka decidio acercase a ellos y con un ligero "ejem" hizo que ambos voltearan a verlo, Mu sonrio "Shaka que sorpresa verte por aquí" este asiente y dirige su atención a Lyan, ella solo sonrio y dijo a Mu: "deben disculparme..pero me urge ver a Milo"…con que Milo?...je…al parecer ese casanova fue detrás de ella…detrás de SU chica…pero no…no señor Shaka de Virgo el santo mas cercano a Dios no permitira que ese galan de alacran se salga con la suya, pero al momento de seguir pensando en un plan maquiavelico para descuartizar y quitarle sus cincos sentidos a milo, Shaka noto que solamente estaba Mu quien lo miraba algo preocupado por los constantes cambios de gestos de Virgo. Shaka decidio mejor dejar su plan para después y preguntar a Mu el por que Lyan estaba aquí y queria ver a Milo, Mu parpadeo ya se habia enterado sobre lo que paso entre ellos la noche anterior, (estos dos no se ocultan nada…me recuerdan a unas personitas…), sonrio de una manera tan….tan….insinuando que se burlaba de la expresión tan insegura de Shaka…"Hay Virgo…ven te contare" asi ambos se fueron al templo de Aries.

Mientras en el templo de Escorpion, el alacran…digo Milo estaba mirando a Lyan algo sorprendido y después sonrio… en un parpadeo abrazo a la chica con tanta euforia que casi hacia que Camus se muriera de la envidia (siii..muerete!xD no me maten fans de camus T.T)

"Lyan que gusto verte!!! Hay no sabes lo feliz que estoy que estes aquí mija enserio…como has crecido…te has vuelto..atractiva..que tal si salimos esta noche eh?"

Lyan se sonroja y golpea a Milo "No digas esas cosas que vergüenza!"

Camus sonrie "Hola Lyan…tanto tiempo" Lyan asiente "Hola Camus"

Asi los tres se disponen a platicar mientras en la casa de Aioria, estaban Shura, Afrodita, MM, y etc…platicando del chisme

"Asi que ella es la chica de la que tanto hablaba Milo" "Si…es bonita..no lo creen?"

"Shura…ni lo pienses..conociendo a Milo te descuartiza" "Que aguafiestas eres Afrodita"

"Eso es lo menos importante…han notado la actitud diferente de Shaka…"

"Si…Aioria…ha estado raro…y al parecer mas cuando vio a la chica entrar al santuario"

"Creen que nuestro amigo Shaka este…." "No digas esas cosas Aldebaran el es Shaka….osea…el santo mas cercano a dios"

"Mascara Mortal tiene razon…no debemos apresurarnos"

Mientras seguian hablando, Mu y Shaka seguian platicando en la casa de Aries…

"Asi que es eso…vaya..me sobresalte por unos instantes"

"Shaka…me sorprende que tu hayas caido asi por una chica…digo…tienes suerte de ser la prima de Milo… si no…no sabriamos que hubiera pasado"

"Es solo que su mirada…me entristecio por unos momentos…se veia solitaria en aquel café donde la conoci…"

"Por que no le pides que salga contigo…al menos esta noche nuevamente…tengo entendido que se quedara un par de dias por aquí"

"Mu no lo se… es una desconocida…aunque ayer…hablamos de muchas cosas…le conte de mi vida…y ella de la suya…"

"Pues deberias de ir y pedirle que salga contigo…Shaka…u otros caballeros te la ganaran…es la primera mujer que entra al santuario sin usar una mascara para protejerse"

"Si tienes razon…ire hacia ella y le preguntare a Lyan si quiere salir conmigo"

"Con gusto saldria contigo Shaka…" Ambos se quedan paralizados


	3. Chapter 3

**S**_**ummary: lamento la súper tardanza que realice pero estaba en periodos de realización de tesis que deje por un tiempo el fic de Shaka, pero ahora disfrutando de las vacaciones aquí esta el capitulo 3 sii.**_

_**N/A: Este…los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, pero la historia si así que….bueno espero les agrade. Capitulo final… ¿?**_

Abrir y cerrar…parpadear….luz y oscuridad…era lo que sus ojos hacían mostrar a Shaka, que fue lo que paso….en un instante en lo que aparece un rayo el santo de virgo estaba sentado rodeado de los otros 11 caballeros unos felices otros algo sorprendidos y uno que otro molesto del por que el consigue una cita y ellos….no.

"Shaka…cuéntanos que paso"-murmuro Shura

"Es tu primera cita amigo, debes lucir encantador" –chillo Afrodita

"Deja tu eso Afro, le daremos unos tips para conquistar a la chica" –opino Cáncer

"Seria mejor empezar con lo básico…la ropa" –menciono Aioria

"Oigan chicos…este..." –trataba Shaka de captar la atención de sus compañeros, pero…

"Opino que mejor use un color azul claro…debe resaltar sus ojos"

"No que va, deja el color...la postura es lo importante"

"Dejen eso, el tacto y la forma de tratar a la dama es lo primordial"

Así estaban la mayoría de los caballeros argumentando como debería Shaka de actuar ante su primera cita, entre tanto argumento el pobre santo trataba con toda su naturalidad callarlos y que lo escuchasen…pero no dio resultado incluso ya los lectores se imaginan a Shaka haciendo hasta lo imposible como mover los brazos con banderines, tocar la trompeta, etc,etc.

Pero todo se hizo en silencio cuando Milo hizo su presencia…todos sabían lo especial que es este caballero tratándose de su gente que mas quiere, los demás santos se pegaron hasta las paredes atemorizados, incluso Camus, Milo caminaba hacia Shaka que aun estaba sentado sin comprender que demonios estaba sucediendo, cuando el bicho estuvo frente a frente con el "virgen" a este se le corrió una gota de sudor por la cien, el escorpión sonrió y alzo su mano diestra, todos cerraron los ojos y uno que otro dispuesto a detenerlo pero para mayor sorpresa milo había puesto su mano en el hombro de shaka

"Shaka, amigo…creo que necesitamos hablar te daré unos consejos de cómo debes de tratar a esta chica, la verdad ningún chico ha salido vivo de una cita con ella, pero contigo yo creo que hará la excepción…además parece que le agradas, rara ocasión ella suele admitir que un chico le agrade"

Shaka ante esas palabras sintió que la sangre le hervía de la vergüenza, digo, es el santo mas cercano a Dios...o Buda…esas frases eran no lo se…raras para el…quien sabe. Siendo así pasaron las horas en donde los dorados trataban de que el santo de virgo se viera bien, sintiera bien y sobre todo…supiera tratar a la chica, solo Milo alzaba su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación a cualquier cosa que le mostraban o decían referente a Shaka.

De seguro los lectores se preguntaran donde estaba Lyan y que estaba haciendo bueno ella…estaba en su casa sentada….leyendo…bueno…eso creemos pero en el interior su situación le daba vueltas como era posible que ella…el témpano de hielo como le llamaban en su colegio…aceptara de la nada una invitación a salir con un chico que prácticamente no conocía, sin embargo, ahí estaba esperando la hora de verse nuevamente…con los nervios invadiéndola algo no muy característico en su persona, suspiro, hojeo el libro, volvió a suspirar y en un dos por tres…se había quedado dormida.

Las horas pasaron como de rayo, y Shaka esperaba a Lyan en la entrada del café donde se conocieron, pasaron 15 minutos y ninguna señal de ella, nuestro santo de virgo meditaba la situación, digo, 15 minutos no eran nada…pasaron otros 15 minutos y se hicieron media hora, bien…esto no es normal pensaba Shaka algo paso con Lyan para que se hiciera ese retardo…y si ella se… ¿arrepintió? Tal vez quiso dejarlo plantado…y si fue así lo había logrado, pero al parecer esa chica era especial que decidió esperar un poco mas…

Media hora después, si definitivamente lo habían plantado…la primera cita de Shaka y quedo plantado, digo, a cuantos les ha pasado eso tienen la primera cita con la chica de sus…bueno sueños y lo han dejado plantado…creo que a varios mas no se, no soy experta en este tema, en fin, el caballero decidió mejor retirarse por las buenas antes de que su sufrimiento se invadiera mas, a paso lento empezó a alejarse de aquel café pero no sabia que una figura entre los callejones lo miraba irse con un semblante… inexplicable.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: Bueno despues de mucho tiempo…casi milenios, he regresado con el capitulo 4 de esta historia de Shaka…claro despues de las amenazas que **__**me dieron..y que casi el santo de Virgo me daba el tesoro del cielo . pues ya imaginaran…jajaja..bueno a la historia.**_

_**I know I love you before I meet you…**_

Capitulo 4

Pesadilla… solo fue un mal sueño que nuestro queridisimo santo de Virgo habia tenido…y que se puede esperar de un novato que apenas esta entrando en el campo del amor, citas y mujeres…pero lo mas importante…del corazon si siempre piensa sobre las cosas negativas.

Un suspiro levemente dio, volviendo a recordar a aquella agradable noche..si su primera cita con ella en la cual hablaron de todo y de casi nada a la vez…una atmosfera se habia formado a su alrededor, un ambiente calido y tranquilo en el cual nadie existia mas que ellos dos, solo sus espiritus y solo sus corazones que se habian hecho uno solo aquella vez. Dirigio aquellos hermosos orbes azulados hacia un lado en particular, mostrando ese brillo en particular, una mirada tierna y sincera a la vez, encorvando un poco sus labios para formar una calida sonrisa. Levantando su diestra la dirigio hacia aquel cuerpo inmóvil que estaba a lado suyo para acariciar con suavidad el rostro de ese ser especial para el.

3 años…3 hermosos y apreciados años habian pasado desde aquella cita, desde aquella vez que se habian visto por primera vez, bajo el permiso y custodia de Athena; habian unido sus vidas para siempre, aunque era raro que esa pesadilla volviese pero simplemente era un recuerdo al cual ella se habia reido por tal tonteria. Mirandola con ternura beso con suavidad su mejilla para susurrarle al oido un "despierta dormilona", con un leve respingo se cubre por completo con la sabana, provocando que en nuestro queridisimo santo de Virgo una leve risa de burla, quitandole la sabana la saca de la cama con reclamos de que es muy temprano. Y asi se inicia un dia mas como lo que se llama…."marido y mujer" de una larga trayectoria por vivir.

Pero de seguro los lectores se preguntaran que habra pasado con la cita que ellos tuvieron…pero esa es otra historia, ahora solo sabemos que de los 12 santos solo uno ya no es soltero asi que chicas aprovechen esta grata oportunidad ajajaja…recuerden…Shion es mio… u.ú


End file.
